Pandora Christmas
by ClockworkXII
Summary: Oz x Alice Christmas pairing. First story Enjoy


Christmas was fast approaching as they decorated Rainsworth manor. Sharon took the lead sending everyone on their way to do their tasks Gil ran to and from the city to pick up decorations, Break and Oz were doing random tasks as Sharon ordered and Alice was told to just hang out since Sharon didn't want her doing anything. All the while Alice was bugged by something she tried asking but she was pushed away because everyone was busy, even though Oz was free to talk to Alice didn't ask him she was actually avoiding him but Oz didn't seem to notice. It was Christmas eve when Alice approached Sharon putting up decorations in the kitchen "S-Sharon?" Alice asked nervously tugging at her dress she looked down and smiled "Yes miss Alice?" She asked "C-can I ask something?" Alice asked Sharon noted that she wasn't acting the same as usual "One second." She said joyfully as she climbed down the latter "What is it Miss Alice?" Sharon asked adoring Alice like she was a child asking her mother a silly question "W-what's Christmas?" Alice asked turning red and looking away, Sharon turned to stone all the color drained from her face "Can I eat it?" "M-Miss Alice." Sharon said attempting to recover from her shock "You don't know what Christmas is?" "Well no…" Alice said blushing "I wanted to ask Oz but he makes me feel funny now." Upon hearing this Sharon burst back into life she was so happy Alice started to really come to like Oz but she also thought that Oz was a boy and might try something mischievous and un gentlemanly. "S-Sharon?" Alice asked watching Sharon rapidly move side to side mumbling to herself. _Is she broken?_ Alice thought Sharon turned to her bewildered "W-what?" She said trying to calm down "Oh nothing miss Alice." "Huh?" Alice asked trying to keep up with Sharon. "Never mind…anyway." Sharon continued regaining her posture. "Christmas is a time of year where we give gifts to each other and celebrate." "Oh." Alice said getting excited "S-so I can get gifts from people?" "Yes but it's about giving gifts." Sharon continued getting all giggly "You give gifts to your friends and family." "So if I can give something to Oz and he will give something to me?" Alice asked "Yes but it should be gift for everyone a birthday is when you focus on one person." Sharon explained "Oh, okay." Alice said getting pumped she started thinking what could she give Oz maybe meat but he doesn't care for meat or cookies but she didn't know how to make those, the more she thought the more she realized the only thing that she was good at was killing Chains the color slowly drained from her face as she felt pitifully to her knees. _I can't give him anything_ Alice thought _and if I can't get Oz anything how can I get the clown or seaweed head, or Sharon anything?_ Sharon watched as Alice moped on the ground crushed by her lack of skills "Oh my…" Sharon said worried a second later Oz came in holding a bag "Oh I didn't think…Alice are you okay?" Oz said giving a small laugh, Alice quickly shot up "I'm fine." She said stubbornly "Ok then." Oz said "I have some gifts here but I can't wrap them right now." "Don't worry." Sharon said giggling as Alice seemed to melt into the fetal position at the mention of gifts "What's going on?" Oz asked "She's just bummed because she doesn't know what to get you." Sharon said trying to hint at something "Well let's think." Oz said completely ignoring Sharon's hint "Ah ha." Oz said with a snap of his fingers "I'll take you to the store and I can buy them for you." Alice shot up her eyes sparkling "Really?" She asked excited "Yes." Oz said smiling her loved how Alice was when she was excited she was always so cute "It'll just be the two of us." Alice's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned this, time alone with Oz it was perfect. "Ok." Alice said quickly "Let's go." She said trying to pull him to the door. He yanked her back "Hold on." He said pulling her towards him he was holding her hand and they were so close together "Its cold out we need jackets first." He smiled arrogantly unaware of what was going on. He lead Alice to the closet still grasping her hand he pulled it open handing her a scarf and a warmer jacket "Here you are." He said happily. After a few minutes they headed out the door ready to go to town "Have fun you two." Sharon called out as they climbed into the carriage she watched lovingly as the carriage rolled into town, Break walked up beside her "What's going on?" He asked "Nothing." Sharon said a smile on her face "Love is slowly blossoming." "Love can wait till February when I wanna kill someone." Break said rolling his eye "You love Valentine's day." Sharon said glancing at him "If you're good I'll give you a special present this year." Break looked back ready for his retort but paused seeing the look on her face that almost screamed sex. Oz and Alice had reached the town after a bit it was covered in snow with golden lights shining brightly and the streets were decorated in red and green. "Where do you wanna go first?" Oz asked Alice as she walked out of the car. Alice blushed she didn't know what to do she noticed dancing lights and people dancing "What is that?" She asked amazed "That's the Christmas eve festival." Oz said "I've never been to it but we have to get presents." "Let's go." Alice said dashing forward only to get caught by Oz again, he grabbed her hand "It's going to be crowded." He said Alice hid her face trying not to show her embarrassment at Oz holding her hand "Let's stick together." He lead her through the crowed slowly keeping his hand interlocked with hers "Are…aren't you going to let go?" Alice asked keeping her eyes away from him "No." Oz said looking back and smiling "It's safer this way." Alice wanted to pull away to be the dominant one and call the shots she wanted him kneeling to her but now she obeyed him adored him he made her stomach into knots and her heart to pound now instead of him kneeling she was the one on her knees, but Alice didn't mind it this more confident Oz with a certain charm had one her heart over and over with every glance and smile. Oz had no idea what he was doing he knew because he was getting older he had to act more mature and Alice was his friend she was arrogant and stupid but she still needed him despite being a giant monster rabbit, but as he held her hand he could feel his pulse sky rocket and his hands get sweaty he wanted to take her somewhere out of sight and kiss her till their lips froze together. They went to the carnival center when the announcer had started the young couple's dance they were pulled into this dance together. As they danced Alice felt her heart leap and bounce all she could think about was how handsome and nice he was she had but forgotten about the gifts, Oz on the other hand was trembling not enough for Alice to noticed as she stared into his eyes, he didn't know why but she seemed to be a thousand more times beautiful now as they stared at each other hearts dancing. Oz leaned in a little closer tempted but resisting to kiss her when another couple bumped into him knocking off his balance and making their lips collide. Their eyes widened as the realize what had happened but neither of them moved for only seconds but it felt like hours as if time had reached a halt moving at snail like speed. Their lips separated and the song ended they stared at each other for a few more seconds Oz was the first to recover "A-anyway…" He said laughing and scratching the back of his head "Shouldn't we get those presents?" "Y-yeah…" Alice said still trying to grasp what had happened he tasted good and better then meat type of good and nothing tasted better then meat, Oz grabbed her hand "Let's go." He said still red in the face as she followed him. Oz was freaking out minus the kiss used to seal the contract this was his first real kiss as far as he could remember he was hardly kissed on the head as a child now he was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world, how did this happen. They went around visiting different shops getting gifts for everyone a comb and new hat for raven, Alice said despite having a comb it still wouldn't help which Oz laughed nervously at, a mirror for Sharon and a new doll that contained a bag of candy, all that was left was Oz's gift and even though Alice spent the most time with him she didn't know what to give him. "Alright you ready to head back?" Oz asked heading to the carriage she stopped suddenly "Alice?" "I didn't get one for you." Alice said concerned Oz gave her a sad smile "You don't need to." Oz said looking at Alice he seemed sad as if the idea of a gift seemed like a terrible thing "Why?" Alice asked "I already asked Gil not to and I'm sure he told Sharon and Break." Oz said still smiling his sad smile. "I never get anything for Christmas so I never expect anything either." Alice's eyes widened she remembered what Gil said about Oz's childhood how terrible it was and how his father acted maybe Christmas was that time of year that wasn't a good time for him but his birthday was the day after as well. "Oz do you like Christmas?" Alice asked she could feel herself on the verge of tears "Of course I like Christmas." Oz sad laughing but it was fake both he knew and she knew "You're a terrible liar manservant." Alice said Oz looked at her with surprise she gave her usual dominant stance and pointed at him "I will get you the greatest present of all." Alice declared Oz was taken aback shocked at her sudden change of heart "And you'll have the best damn Christmas you will ever have, that's a promise." She dropped the bags holding the gifts as she ran back to the stores determined to find the perfect present. Oz smiled and picked up the bags _the sad part is_ Oz thought heading to the carriage he gave the bags to the driver and headed off after Alice _I hate Christmas._ He followed her looking all over town till the sky went dark. He found her balled up under a light post snow covering her raven hair "Alice…" Oz said wrapping his arms around her, he could hear crying "I-I couldn't find it…" She whispered "I couldn't find the perfect gift." "Alice…" Oz said lifting up her head warm tears fell down her face he wiped them with his hands staring into her beautiful violet eyes "I told you, you don't need to get me anything." "B-but…I…" She burst into tears again all of her feelings she kept bottled up came pouring out of her "I…I wanted to make you happy…I wanted…this to be a great Christmas be-because…because I…" She pounced onto Oz making him fall backwards into the snow as she cried into his chest "I-I love you." She called out "I love you Oz!" Even though she didn't fully understand what love was, Alice still knew that's what she felt she knew she loved him. Oz sat up and lifted her chin so their eyes met as he leaned in kissing her taking her by surprise then she began kissing back he pushed her closer to him as the snuggled for warmth. After a while Oz pulled away "Let's get home and by a fire." He said smiling and Alice nodded he picked her up holding her like a bride as they walked home. During the ride back their lips never broke, they entered the home the lights had been darken and everyone sat by the fire Echo had joined them snuggling up to Gil as Break and Sharon snuggled together wearing something less then lady like "About time you came back." Break commented as they entered "How was it?" Sharon asked curious "Not bad." He said as they removed their jackets and boots he flopped on the coach and Alice sat on his lap wearing only her shorts and shirt kissing Oz "It went that well?" Sharon asked smiling "Get off my master stupid…" Gil said starting to get up when Echo silenced him "Why don't you cut that out?" She suggested "Just for tonight…" She leaned in kissing him as well. "Well let's just hope we don't have two babies on the way by tomorrow morning." Break said watching the two couples kissing, Sharon sat up blocking his view her breasts in his face "You're missing one." Sharon commented kissing him. Even though this is the best Christmas ever Oz thought to himself he still hated Christmas but he love getting Alice's presents.


End file.
